Popularity
by Naiya Blackrose
Summary: REVAMPED! A 15 year old Lily Evans is informed of the tragic death of her parents and isolates herself from her old companions & becomes the brunt of James's jokes until she finally has cause to tear down her protective wall. JPLE. R&R.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything having to do with the HP. That all belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

**_IMPORTANT:_**This is a **revamped** edition of Popularity. If you have read the original, please take time to re-read the new edition. I have changed the plot **considerably**! Thankyou & enjoy.

**Prologue**

Fifteen-year-old Lily Evans surveyed the crisp, white parchment in front of her, her eyes brimming with held back tears. Through the sheen her tears provided she read the letter for what felt like the thousandth time. There, emblazoned in an unforgiving coal-black calligraphy, lay the news that had slowly crumbled the walls of her world until all that was left lay shattered at her feet. She looked at the letter once more, re-reading, hoping somehow the words would change, move around even until it was a new letter. It was not to be.

She wrapped a lock of hair around her index finger and tugged, trying to regain control of her rational mind. Her eyes, usually sparkling with life and laughter now glistened only with the force of her held back tears.

At breakfast that morning an unfamiliar owl had landed on her plate. This particular owl hadn't stopped to beg a bit of breakfast which was unusual to say the least. It stood stock still, leg extended, waiting for Lily to remove its burden. Lily couldn't move. It was as if an icy fist had gripped her heart and soon a cold nothingness moved throughout her veins. The owls' feathers had been an impossibly deep shade of black. A black owl meant only one thing.

**_Death._**

Somebody close to her had died. At first, her mind had frantically turned to thoughts of Voldemort. That would be the worst kind of death; a degrading, merciless demise. The sounds of her peers echoed around her; the gleeful chuckles of knowledge seekers and the despairing moans of those who had left assignments uncompleted. The Headmaster clapped his hands and announced that breakfast was coming to an end. She turned her face to the letter and read it one more time.

She shuddered after this final reading and stared at the page, her eyes coming in and out of focus, the letters blurring together to form one giant black dot. _Her parents were dead. _Her thoughts jumbled together in a chaotic mess. It didn't seem to fit. It couldn't be true. _Her parents were dead._ She had just seen them during the Easter Holiday! It couldn't be real!

Lily turned her head away from the parchment and scrunched her eyes together, letting the first tears fall. She ignored them and tried not to think but the thoughts kept coming, the haunting words of the letter echoing among them. They were dead. Gone. She would never see them again. No, it couldn't be true. Lily closed her eyelids with more force in a pitiful attempt to forget. She recoiled as she felt someone touch her arm.

"Lily?" called a voice.

She looked up and there was the face of Katie, swimming blurrily before her. The face was concerned and the grip on her shoulder lessened. She stared dispassionately.

"Lily..." the face looked bewildered now.

"Honey, are you alright?"

Lily had no time to think. All she knew was that she had to get away from the Great Hall. She could feel the eyes of her fellow classmates burning into her and she didn't want to have to face them. She smiled stiffly and grated out,

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Just . . . tired."

She turned her face to Katie, though not completely registering her worried friend's features and tried to look fine. "Really . . . I'm just going to go up stairs for a bit and have a lie-down." The fake smile stayed, pasted into place.

Still not focusing on anything in particular, Lily grabbed the bag she knew lay at her feet and shakily stood up.

"See you in class." she said, looking straight ahead, ignoring the tears now leaking down her face.

Katie looked uncertain but nodded.

"Sure. See you then."

Lily inclined her head in answer and walked to the big doors of the Great Hall, acutely aware of the many eyes following her. She opened the door and let it shut behind her. Then it was closed and she was free. The click of the door broke the dam that had previously been holding back her tears and now she let them stream unabashedly down her face as she ran toward the safety of her room.

**_From The Desk of Caspar H. Warrick_**

_**Miss Lillian Bronwyn Evans,**_

_We, the Ministry, regret to inform you of the untimely death of your parents on this past May 22nd, 1976. From Muggle Police Documents it has been discovered that a Mrs.Rose Evans and a Mr. Mark Evans were driving home from an evening out when a muggle, driving under the influence of alcohol, ignored a red light and hit their car. In consolation, we can offer you the knowledge that their deaths were quick and altogether painless._

_We have spoken with your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, about arrangements to attend their funeral this coming May 25th. Be sure to pack up your supplies because you have been given leave to remain at home until next term which will begin on September 1. The Hogwarts Express will be making a special trip and is due to arrive at 9 o'clock in the morning to pick you up. A ministry car will await you outside of Kings Cross Station._

_We the Ministry offer to you our deepest sympathies._

_Yours Respectfully,_

_**Caspar H. Warrick**_

**_Minister of Magic_**

Lily ran up countless staircases and through numerous corridors. She didn't need to concentrate on her surroundings. Her feet knew the way. She slowed her pace to wipe the falling tears, her hand obstructing her vision. Her breathing all but stopped as she collided with a warm body. A large hand gripped her shoulder, steadying her and preventing her from falling.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up despairingly into the hazel eyes of James Potter. Her voice came out flat and monotonous.

"I'm fine. Now please excuse me. I have somewhere that I need to be."

She hitched her bag further up on her shoulder and stepped around him.

"Well take care what you bump into. Wouldn't want you wiping out some poor first year, now would we?"

She squared her shoulders and continued walking, keeping the façade of cool confidence until she was certain of his absence. Once his footsteps had faded into nothingness, she once more allowed the tears to fall until at last she had reached the common room.

"Password, darling?"

The Fat Lady smiled cheerfully, ignoring the occasional tremors of the girl in front of her.

"Valor."

Her voice had been reduced to a harsh croak.

"That's the spirit dear. On with you, then!"

Lily all but flew through the common room and up the stairs to the fifth-year girls' dormitory. She threw her bag on her bed and let out a keening wail as she saw another owl perched on her desk. This time, however, it was not a ministry owl. It was her own sweet eagle-owl Gwydion. He hooted softly in answer to her despondency and raised his leg.

It was a letter from Petunia.

**_Lillian-_**

_I'm sorry to be the one to inform you of this, but Mother and Father were killed last night by a drunk driver. The funeral, if you wish to come, will be on May 25th. I have spoken with Vernon and we have agreed that if you must, you can stay with us until the start of next term. Our address is Number 4. Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. The funeral will begin at 3 pm. Please be prompt._

**_-Petunia_**

**_  
_**  
"No . . . "

The letter had crushed what little hopes she had held about the Ministry's letter being false. The bitter truth came crashing down around her and she recoiled from the letter as if in pain. Once more she released a hideous wail, full of pain and anguish, as she crumpled to the floor.

Gwydion hooted softly and nudged her face with his beak, surveying her tear-stained face with his piercing golden gaze.

He was the only one to see her cry.

**Shout out to my friend Rebecca for being the awesomest beta reader ever! She helped me rewrite over half of this prologue.**

Meanings of Names: (I chose them all for a reason)

Caspar Warrick: Royal Leader.

Gwydion: God of Magic

Rose: Of the Rose Blossom

Mark: Warlike

Katie: Pure

Bronwyn: Dark, Pure

Keep an eye on the meanings. They'll tie into the plotline.

**R&R**


	2. Isolation

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books does not belong to me.

**_IMPORTANT:_** If you have read the original version of Popularity, please take the time to read this one as well. I have changed the plot considerably. Thank you & enjoy.

**Popularity**

**Chapter One: _Isolation_**

The sound of gravel crunching beneath car tires filled Lily's ears as she stared dispassionately through the window. It was August 29, and there were two more days before she would depart once again to Hogwarts. She felt almost as if she were returning home from a long journey. It would certainly be more of a home that what Petunia had provided.

It was raining and the sky was an ominous shade of grey. Lily pressed her face against the window and watched the raindrops slip slowly down the glass. She loved the rain.

The car screeched to a stop and she flinched, jarred gracelessly from her thoughts. Petunia reached her arm around the seat and turned her head to look at Lily.

"We're here."

Her voice was high pitched and slightly nasal. Lily winced again and shouldered her bag.

"I'll be back at 3:00."

With that she turned the door handle and exited the vehicle.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

The wet gravel crumbled beneath her sneakered feet. She crossed the threshold of _The Leaky Cauldron_ and, for a moment, let herself be swallowed up in the cacophony that was the pub before heading out back to the infamous brick wall.

Lily pulled her list out and checked it needlessly. She had already memorized it. The parchment was creased as if it had been opened and then hastily refolded many times. Lily had kept her Hogwarts letter close to her at all times. It had given her something to look forward to.

She tied back her long red hair as she paused outside of Flourish and Blotts. She regarded the sign thoughtfully before entering the shop. A young salesman stood behind the counter, looking up as she walked through the door.

"May I help you?"

She looked down at the list once more.

"I'll need one copy of everything on this list, if you please."

He held his hand out to receive the list. Her arm moved slowly forward and she hesitated a bit before finally handing it over. The salesman disappeared into the back of the store for a moment, returning with an armful of precariously balanced school texts.

"Here you go, miss. That'll be two galleons if it suits you."

She dug down into her coin purse with an ironic smile, wondering what the eager-to-please salesman would say if she decided it didn't suit her. She dropped the galleons into his waiting palm and dragged the heavy book bag out of the store.

_Where to next?_ She mused, looking at the list once more.

_Well, the apothecary will just have to do. It's in the near vicinity anyway._

As she entered the apothecary door, she was knocked to her ground by a looming figure in worn gray robes. A dirty-nailed hand was thrust into her face, and she was pulled hastily to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked up into the black eyes of Severus Snape.

"Beg your pardon and all that, but I really must be on my way." He muttered absently, tossing her a sneer at the last moment as if he had only just remembered who she was. He swished his faded cloak and strode down the street with it billowing out behind him. _Quite regal for one in such battered clothing,_ she thought. Lily watched him until he was out of her line of vision.

She had made it into the apothecary without further incident, and was perusing a display of frog spleen when she was torn out of her thoughts by an unwelcome hand on her shoulder. She shrugged the hand off and turned to meet an angry looking James Potter.

"Was he bothering you?" He was fairly crackling with anger and his eyes were burning pools of hatred.

"Who?" She asked, genuinely puzzled.

"_Snivellus."_ James answered with no small amount of contempt staining his voice.

"You mean _Snape?"_ Lily asked incredulously.

"Are you feeling quite alright? I haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about!"

She looked at him, mildly concerned, as James ran a hand exasperatedly through his hair, looking down into her eyes.

"I saw him knock you over, bloody git. What I wanted to know was if you were alright!"

"I'm fine, thank you very much. And _Severus_" She put emphasis on his proper name. "Was the perfect gentleman. He helped me up as a matter of fact."

She sniffed and turned back around, ready to begin contemplating the frog spleen once more. James made a frustrated noise and turned back around, storming out of the shop.

"Fine Evans! Just fine! See if I try and help you ever again!"

_Honestly. Why on earth would he care anyway? It's not as if he hasn't bowled me over before in his lifetime…_ She snorted, brushing off the conflict and grabbed the much thought over potions ingredient before paying and exiting the store.

She had managed to get back to the front of the Leaky Cauldron without further incident, much to her relief. Much to her annoyance, Petunia was not waiting when she arrived. _Well, at least the rain's lightened up a bit._

Lily stood on the wet gravel, a forlorn figure in slightly faded robes, clutching her bag of supplies to her chest. She looked down at her watch and sighed. 3:27. She tapped her foot and looked up at the gray sky. She glanced at her watch again. 3:42. What could Petunia possibly be doing? She looked at the street despondently and wondered how she was to get home.

She had just decided to start walking down the street on her own when something hard smacked against the area between her shoulder blades. Lily dropped her bag, startled, and reached a hand behind her to rub the area. She turned around and was surprised to see James Potter and Sirius Black doubled over with laughter.

Her brows furrowed together as he pointed at her and whispered something to Sirius. She glared and spat vehemently,

"Very mature, Potter. Go on and throw pebbles at defenseless girls, you pitiful coward."

He straightened and glared in her direction.

"I'm not a coward!"

She arched a delicate brow and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, because _courageous_ young men often throw stones at unsuspecting girls as opposed to confronting them about whatever it is biting their arses. What _is_ your problem?"

He shot a furious look her way, trying to intimidate her.

"Oh, don't you even try and make me out to be in the wrong! I saw you! Don't play innocent with me, _Evans_."

"James Potter, are you quite touched in the head? What are you going on about!" She was frustrated now, and sore from his accusations of… of… well, whatever he was accusing her of.

"Oh, what are you going to do now? Run off to your good friend _Snivellus_? Tell him that that wicked James Potter was bothering you?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Sweet Circe, is _that_ what you're on about? I already told you! He knocked me down, he helped me up, he billowed down Knockturn Alley in search of small fuzzy creatures to decimate or whatever it is they do down there! End of story!"

Her voice had risen several octaves. She swooped down and grabbed her bags, hastening down the street and hoping to meet Petunia along the route to their home.

"Good one, Evans. Hurry off in search of old Snivelly, now! Give him a kiss for old Jamesy, eh?"

She loosened her grip on her bag long enough to send a rude gesture his way and rushed down the street once more.

**September 1 **

Lily slammed the trunk of Vernon's new car and grabbed her trunk. She heaved it forward with no small amount of effort and looked over her shoulder at Petunia one last time. Petunia stared back, apathetic, and watched objectively as Lily struggled to move her large burden. Vernon put the keys in the ignition and revved the engine before driving away.

Lily sighed and continued her attempt at dragging the trunk all the way to Platform 9¾. She gave up temporarily and sat down on her trunk with a huff. Not too far away, a nervous looking youth looked down at a letter in his hand and clutched at his mother's skirt.

"Are you sure it said 9¾, love?" The mother tugged at her hair and looked down at her son, worry lines appearing on her forehead.

"I see Platform 9 and Platform 10, but darling I can't see any 9¾."

"I know mum. But that's what the letter says! Look here!"

The boy proffered the letter and pointed at the delicate calligraphy. Lily smiled from her perch, unseen. She and her mother had had an all too similar experience whilst searching for the elusive platform. She left her trunk momentarily and headed over to the boy and his mother.

"Beg pardon, but are you here for the Hogwarts Express?" She asked.

The boy nodded with wide eyes. She smiled again.

"You see that brick wall over there, between Platforms 9 and 10? All you've got to do is walk through it."

The boy's mother started, looking at Lily as if she were really quite mad.

"But how is he to do that? It's a solid brick wall!"

"All you've got to do is believe that you're going to pass through it. If you'd keep an eye on my trunk for a bit, I'll demonstrate."

She walked up to the bricks and casually leaned on them before going through. She walked back through the barrier to see the boy grinning and his mum looking as though she were going to have an apoplexy at any moment.

"So you're a real witch then?" The boy asked. His mother frowned and chided him.

"Jeremy!"

"Yes I'm a real witch. Head on through the barrier now, don't want to miss the train."

She leaned down toward him confidentially.

"It's best to hit it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. I hope to see you in Gryffindor house!"

She smiled as the boy eagerly shook her hand and went back to the tedious task of dragging her trunk through the barrier. As she walked through the brick wall, the conductor loudly sounded the horn signaling that the train was about to begin moving.

"Oh, bugger it all… I can't be late!" She pulled her wand out of the sleeve of her jumper and muttered,

"_Wingardium Leviosa_"

Lily ran all the way to the train, trunk in tow, barely getting through the doors before the Hogwarts Express began chugging slowly along the tracks. She let her luggage down with a loud '**thump**' and walked down the hall in search of her dorm mates. Lily found their compartment and slid open the door with a half-smile on her face. Their jubilant chatter and loud giggles quieted abruptly as they all turned their eyes toward her.

"Um, hello all. Are there any free seats?"

They noted her presence with blank faces and disinterested stares.

"Afraid not, _Evans_." Audrey alleged coolly, surreptitiously spreading out her luggage so as to take up all free space.

"Why don't you go find a seat with your _Slytherin_ friends?"

This was met with cold laughter. Lily's jaw dropped as a dark anger boiled through the marrow of her bones.

"Is this about anything that James Potter may have told you?"

Her voice was calm, deadly. A few of the girls stopped giggling long enough to send her nervous glances.

"Anything James Potter says is worth galleons more than whatever comes out of your mouth, you sneak!"

Lily narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to Audrey.

"I may as well be sitting with a room full of Slytherins for all the forked tongues I see in front of me!"

She stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door as she tried to block out the cries of 'traitor'. Lily stowed her trunk away in a desolate compartment at the very end of the train and strode down the hall once more with a determined look on her face, wand out in front of her, her fury crackling around her like a fiery shield.

Dumbledore himself would not be enough to save James Potter from the vengeful wrath of Lily Evans.


End file.
